


Dance-Off, Dude!

by Skaiya_McFee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mention of Star-Lord/Guardians of the Galaxy, Prompt Fic, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiya_McFee/pseuds/Skaiya_McFee
Summary: Prompt: We settle this the old-fashioned way, like real men: dance off.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 38





	Dance-Off, Dude!

It’s official. Derek hates college. It’s a little bit of the classes – it’s not that he thinks his teachers can’t teach, they only think their opinion matters, which is not why he’s paying all this money (or will be paying once he graduates). 

He also hates his classmates. There’s a few he likes, Boyd, whom he sits with, is quiet until he’s with his girlfriend. Isaac, someone he knew from high school, sits with them. They’re easy to turn to when teachers ask for that dreaded group work. But he just wishes he could throw all the others down a well.

He also wishes he could throw the entire week away. He’s so glad that it’s Friday he almost starts skipping but he’s too tired and pissed off to. He swipes his student card and waits for the boom to raise before driving up. He scowls at the full parking lot, mostly at the parking lot and _why do people all drive their cars? Have they never heard of carpooling?_

He waits by the one side, looking this way and that way, wishing for a spot to be open when he sees it. It’s not by his favourite spot (which is near the front door so he can leave as soon as his classes are finished), but he’ll take it. He drives there and has to brake quickly when he sees a beaten-up blue Jeep come for the same spot. Technically the Jeep’s closer to the parking spot, but Derek doesn’t care. He stopped caring after his one lecturer gave him a D for what should’ve been at least a B – he’s almost certain it was because the lecturer’s homophobic.

Instead he waits. Sits behind his steering wheel and waits for the other driver to back out. But the other driver doesn’t. What the other driver actually does is put his car into neutral and steps out. Derek sighs and climbs out too. He’s been told (by Erica, Boyd’s girlfriend, by Isaac, by the same teacher who’s most likely homophobic) that he has resting bitch face and Derek’s glad he keeps up working out in college, since it helps with looking fierce.

The owner of the Jeep is a scrawny one, with too much energy in his limbs and dark circles under his eyes. Derek also notices that he’s extremely attractive. Like on a scale of _just cute_ to _enticing_ to the ultimate _just pick him up and shove him against the wall_ ; he’s definitely more the last option. Especially now that he’s closer and Derek can see his light hazel eyes and freckles on his face.

The Jeep driver’s eyes widen as he looks at Derek, quickly flicking his eyes over Derek’s form. And then his eyes harden. And then he opens his mouth. And then Derek sort of wants to push him down the well too.

“What the hell, dude? Couldn’t you see me going for the spot?”

Derek scowls, still wanting to push the guy again the wall, just this time in frustration. “No, I didn’t. Didn’t you see me coming from the other side?”

The Jeep owner folds his arms. “It’ll be hard not to miss a car like yours with your ego. But no, I was too focused on getting my spot so I could go give my assignment in that I stayed up for the past 2 days to perfect! And then I’m leaving and going straight home to sleep for the entire weekend and maybe even get laid sometime!”

Derek clears his throat a bit at the mention of the parking lot spot stealer getting laid. He forces his face to scowl again. “If it escaped your notice, there are others that go to this college too, you know. They all need to go to class. Like me for instance.”

“Well, you could’ve just said that! I’ll go back to my Jeep and back all the way up so you can park with that car that just screams _pay attention to me but don’t pay attention because I don’t like people!”_ the other guy says, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Or just get here earlier and you could park that two-drives-away-from-breaking-down-hunk-of-a-Jeep on the rooftop if you want to!” And now Derek’s throwing his arms up in the air too, which is very unlike him, but again, he’s pissed off to the max and probably late to his class now. With the ass of the lecturer. And all the shitty students. Fuck. Him.

The Jeep owner’s eyes darken. “You just insulted Roscoe! Now you’re in for it! We settle this the old-fashioned way, like real men: dance off,” he hisses, thrusting his hips forward.

“What?” Derek asks, dumbstruck.

“Dance off, dude! You, me, a list of my best dance music because as hot as you are, I’m guessing your music taste isn’t good.”

Derek sputters. “My music is perfectly acceptable! I’m getting off track. Listen, I really need to get to class.”

“And I really need to hand my assignment in. Like I said, let’s settle this with a dance-off!” he says, taking his phone out and flicking through his music app.

“That’s literally no way to decide anything in life.”

“Helped Star-Lord,” the Jeep owner says.

“Who?” Derek asks.

The Jeep owner looks up. “C’mon! Star-Lord, the legendary outlaw? Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Derek says, deadpan. Then he drags his hand down his face. “Look, I’m not gonna get into a dance-off with you. Mostly because it’s really stupid. Even if it did help Stark-Lord.”

“Star-Lord,” the Jeep owner mutters.

“Whatever. What I will do is get in my car and drive to the nearest coffee shop. I’m already late to my class, might as well go in with a coffee. That’ll give you enough time to give in your assignment and leave.”

The Jeep owner locks his phone and folds his arms again, nodding and thinking. “All right. Seems good enough. Better now I don’t have to defeat you in that dance off. Might destroy your ego, yanno.”

Derek rolls his eyes as he gets into his car and drives away.

The near-beaten-down Jeep is still in the parking spot when Derek drives back, hazelnut latte in his cupholder. He sighs and gets out of the car, raising an eyebrow at the other driver.

“I thought we had a deal,” he says, trying to mask his annoyed tone.

“Yeah, we did. But I decided that if you’re late enough to go get yourself a coffee and not care, you’re probably not even wanting to go to the class.”

Derek nods a bit. “Yeah, that’s true. But you’re still in the parking spot. And you broke the deal.”

“New deal,” he says, walking towards Derek. “we both leave in our cars, allowing some other poor sleep-deprived sap to take the spot and we go get some food.”

“Why would we go for food?

The Jeep owner rolls his eyes. “It’s a date, dummy. Unless I’m misreading you and you’re not…” he trails off.

“Oh no, I am.”

“Phew! That’s good, because seriously it would’ve been a waste and I would’ve cried.”

Derek rolls his eyes again. 

A few weeks later and they’re carpooling together (mostly in Derek’s car as he does not trust Stiles’s car, however much trust Stiles puts in his mounds of duct tape).

“What?” Derek asks, seeing Stiles look at him goofily. Which is his third most used facial expression.

“You’re studying history but I’m your future,” Stiles says, eyelashes fluttering rapidly.

Derek closes his eyes. “I should’ve just taken the dance-off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in 2018 - when I was still attending the one university. I know this because I mention the parking boom that was in the parking lot and my fellow students who had their own rides moaned constantly about no space.  
> And then I come across this fic in 2020 and realise it's basically finished! So ahaha, here you go. I know nothing about cars and parking spots and the law of dibs. 
> 
> I also have no idea where I got the prompt from, probably on Tumblr somewhere, but I kept on laughing every time I saw it.  
> I only own the unfunny jokes.


End file.
